In the course of developing a new system to be used in multiple nations and multiple languages, tremendous amount of adjustment, localization, and internationalization of the strings and other aspects of user interface (UI) are required. Traditionally the strings or string tables were maintained in a text format, and this involved sharing and merging of multiple string tables by the members of the localization team. A need to make the localization process more efficient has been acutely felt. The present invention arose out of the above perceived needs and concerns associated with methods of managing and localizing device UI string tables, and presents efficient methods of managing device user interface using an XML string table manager.